Finding Abby
by Spoollee
Summary: What Emmett finds in the woods will change the Cullen's lives as they know it. Vamps and humans Cannon pairings. Humor, sadness, Horror, Love. Please Review.
1. Discovery

**I don't own Twilight. Just my ideas.**

EM POV:

Running into the woods looking for bears was my idea of fun. I was hungry. I could tell Edward and Jasper were right behind me. I picked up a grizzly scent a few miles back when I came face to face with a pissed off momma bear. She was protecting her cubs. I almost went for her until I saw the little ones behind her. I turned and ran into a different direction.

The guys caught up to me and I told them about the momma bear. But just before we pounced on some deer something else brought us to a stop. I turned and followed the sweet smell of blood. Human.

"Edward, do you hear any thoughts?"

"No. But I smell it too." He responded

I turned to see Jasper. "Someone is hurt out here."

Before I could move any further into the woods I found her. I walked up to her slowly. She looked dead but I could hear a heartbeat and she was breathing. "Edward over here."

He came up beside me. She looked to be about twelve and in bad shape. Her body covered in dirt, leaves, and dried blood. All she had on was a tiny nightgown and bare feet that were cut up from where she had been running.

"We need to get her to Carlisle." He said. Jasper was already on the phone to Carlisle telling him we were on our way to the house.

I scooped her little body into my big arms. I could see she had been crying because of the clean streaks down her cheeks. I took off running towards the house. Her tiny hands grabbed my shirt in a death grip but she was still unconscious. Edward and Jasper made a run thru the woods to see if they could find anybody else or where she might have came from.

I crossed the yard to our house and the whole family was waiting out there. They were shocked to see that it was a little person. Jasper just told them that a female was hurt in the woods. Carlisle tried to take her from my arms but she wouldn't let go. "I've got her. I will follow you."

We took her upstairs into his study and laid her on the couch. I pulled her hands from my shirt and she let out a small cry and curled up in a fetal position.

"Where did you find her?" Carlisle asked while he was feeling her head for cuts or bumps.

"About fifty miles outside of Forks. She was out when we found her. It's a wonder the wild animals didn't find her first. We smelled her blood close to some grizzlies. She didn't set attacked by them did she?" I looked worried.

The girls walked in while I was asking Carlisle. Rose knew why I was asking. I was attacked when she found me so many years ago. They had sheets, clothes, towels, and water. I got up and walked out of the room. Carlisle was examining her then Esme and the other two were going to clean her up and patch her wounds.

I met Edward and Jasper at the edge of the woods by our house and they looked grim.

Carlisle walked out of the house and let the women clean her up. "Well nothing was broken, she is badly bruised all over her body. Lots of superficial cuts probably from her being in the woods. She will have problems walking for at least two weeks, I had pulled rocks and sticks out of her feet. She had burns on her clothes. She looks to be about ten but her teeth and bone structure seems to be a tiny twelve."

"Will she be ok?" I asked. He shook his head yes.

"Did you boys find anything out there?" Carlisle seemed tired.

"We found a badly burned body of a small child, smaller than her. And then we found the house. It was burnt to the ground. Inside were the remains of two adults and another small child. We made a call to the fire department and turned it in but while we were there in the woods we could hear the firemen say that the house had been abandoned and there had been no electricity in that house for years. Carlisle there was no furniture nothing. We didn't tell them we had the girl. But we did make sure they found the small one in the woods." Edward said.

"Thank you. Until we find out who she is and what she was doing there we will keep her here safe with us. We must assume that those were her parents and siblings. Edward, are you planning on seeing Bella tonight?" Carlisle motioned us back to the house.

"Yes sir."

"Good see if you can find out from Charlie's thoughts about this. If they are from around here? Names? That sort of thing."

"Will do sir." And he left.

I sat down on the swing with Carlisle and Jasper set on the steps. We waited for them to come back downstairs.

Esme had dressed her wounds while Rose and Alice dressed her in one of Alice's nightgowns. They left her upstairs in our bed. As they were coming downstairs I could hear Alice talking.

"I'm going to have to go shopping tomorrow. She needs clothes and shoes." She was smiling.

Rose even joined in. "Her hair in so pretty and blonde. We will have to get her some hair things. "

I smiled and Esme came up to me. "Emmett, Rose said it would be ok if we put her in your bed. I will be redoing one of the spare bedrooms upstairs once she is good and asleep."

I nodded my head. I went upstairs and walked into my room. There in the middle of mine and Rose's huge bed was this tiny person with long blonde hair and little freckles on her angel face. She did have a scratch and bruise on her cheek. I smiled then went into the hallway and grabbed another blanket out of the hall closet and pulled it across her.

"Are you making sure she is warm?" Rose came up behind me.

"Yes. She was out there in this cold weather by herself. The least I could do is make sure she is safe and warm."

She came up and placed her arms around me. "She will be. I'm going to help them redo the spare room do you want to help?"

"If it's ok with you I'm going to stay here so if she does wake up alone." I set down with my back against the headboard and turned on the tv. Putting the volume on low. Rose gave me a kiss and walked out the door. It was going to be a long night…….

**Next chapter 'What's my name?' **

**Please read and review. **


	2. They call me Abby

**I don't own Twilight. Just me and my ideas. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story will have humor, adventure, horror, and sadness. **

EM POV:

Daylight was coming thru the window and I have been sitting on this bed for about eleven hours now. I looked down at the tiny girl sleeping. She must not of had a good night's sleep in a long time. Never once moving from the spot Rose put her in. Hearing her heart beat was the only way I could tell she was alive. Rose came in at one point last night and laid down beside her to play with her hair.

Alice came in and told me that she will be waking up in thirty seven minutes so she will sit with her while I get up and go see what they did to the bedroom.

Walking up to the third floor I opened the door and Emse was finishing up with a few pillows on the bed. It was actually a simple room She had painted the walls a cream color. The bedding was light color.

"Not knowing what she will like or how long she will be staying. I didn't want to go overboard. But Alice on the other hand wanted to do all sorts of stuff." Esme said without even turning around to look at me.

"Alice said she will be waking up soon. I should go find Carlisle." I turned to walk back down to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle was walking out his door "Shall we go see our little patient?"

I smiled and walked in silence with him.

Girl POV:

I stretched my arms. I felt like I have been sleeping for days. I heard a slight giggle. I stopped and realized I was in a real bed and not a cot. I opened my eyes and had six pairs of eyes looking at me. Instantly I curled up into a ball.

I didn't know where I was or who these people were. Then the blonde hair man, with the stethoscope around his neck, sat on the edge of the bed beside me.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and our children. Emmett found you in the woods last night. Do you know how you got there?" He was very polite.

I shook my head no.

"That's ok. I promise you are very safe here. And you can stay here until you get better." He said.

I took a deep breath and looked around at everybody. " W-Who found me?" I tried to ask.

"I did" the big guy raised his hand and had a goofy grin on his face. "I'm Emmett. This is Rose, Alice, and Jasper."

I let out a smile for some strange reason I felt safe here. But I don't know why I would have the need to feel safe. Then it dawned on me.

"Who am I?" I let a tear fall down my face.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle was looking at my eyes.

"Nothing." I dropped my head. I couldn't remember anything. How old I was, who I was, do I have parents?

"That is ok we will help you remember. But for right now I think you need some breakfast." This was from Esme. She came to sit on the other side of me.

"That is a good idea. But you will have a problem walking for a bit. Your feet were cut real bad from the sticks and rocks but I'm sure you will have no problem getting around here." Carlisle laughed.

I smiled. Then the big guy came up to me and put one arm around my back and the other under my legs. He lifted me with ease. "Where do you want her Esme?" He said.

"Take her down to the dining table. I will fix her some bacon and eggs."

While Emmett was carrying me down the stairs. "So what do you want to be called? We can call you no name or girl but I think until we figure out what your real name is you can call yourself what ever you want."

I know he was trying to make small talk. To cheer me up. "Well I don't know what do you think?"

Before he could answer the small girl with the short black hair spoke up. "I think you should be called Abby. It seems to fit you."

"I like it. It is simple." I said. I really like it.

"Fine Abby it is." Emmett said and he laughed and I swear it echoed thru out the whole house.

"Yeah Emmett you should be able to remember that." This came from the other guy, Jasper I think that's his name.

They all laughed even Dr. Cullen who was upstairs in his office. How did he hear that?

"Hahaha Jasper. You are so not funny. Ignore him I do." Emmett said

I giggled and Emmett set me down in front of a large plate of food. Wow I was hungry.

While they were all sitting watching me eat. Alice was saying how her and Rose wanted to take me shopping for some clothes and shoes. Anything else I might need while I'm here.

Then I heard another voice coming into the kitchen. It was another guy.

"Hello, glad to see you awake. I'm Edward." He said and his voice seemed soothing.

"They call me Abby. Nice to meet you." I said after swallowing a mouth full of eggs.

He looked at me strange and then he looked at Alice. She nodded her head and he excused himself to go talk to Carlisle.

Edward POV:

I got to the house I was reading minds. She was awake but her mind was blank. She had no memory. I walked into the kitchen and there they were all talking and cutting up with her.

When I last saw her she was covered in blood and mud. But now that she was cleaned up she looked so small. Her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes made her look so innocent. But behind her eyes was a sad story. And bless her heart when she remembers it will destroy that innocence. She had possibly lost her parents and siblings and had no clue.

When she told me they call her Abby I looked at Alice. She saw something cause all she did was nod at me.

I went up to Carlisle's study and he was looking on the computer about something. "Chief Swan knows nothing. Except four people dies in a fire. They must have not been from around here. No one knew anything about them. So no one knows about her."

"Thanks son."

"But I did find this when I went back to the place where we found her." I walked up and handed him a silver oval locket. Inside was a picture of Abby with two little boys on one side and on the other side was writing : To Mom from Abbigale, Adam, and Aden………….

**Why would Abby have her mother's locket? What happens when Emmett has found a friend in Abby? **


	3. Emmett Cheated!

**I don't own Twilight. SM has that honor.**

Abby POV:

Well A few weeks have past and I am able to walk now. None of my memory has surfaced. Which by the way they act around me I'm glad. Edward says I wake up screaming but when I try to remember what the dream was about nothing comes to mind.

Now that I can walk and wear shoes. Alice took me shopping for clothes. I swear she doesn't believe in price tags. Esme took me shopping for things to decorate my room. The guys put wood in a box for my fireplace that's in my room.

Shopping with Emmett and Rose was the best. We shopped for toys! Rose helped me pick out some dolls and girly stuff but Emmett had a blast cause it seems that I like sports and games.

Carlisle POV:

To figure out how old she is I had her do some workbooks at different grade levels. Each time going a grade higher. But that was a bust because she seemed smarter than her age group. She was doing studies from a junior grade level.

Still no word on who she is or the people in the fire. I get up from my desk and head downstairs to leave for work. I see Esme in the kitchen cooking dinner for Abby and Bella.

"I have to work this evening. But I will be home to stay with you and Abby while the kids go hunting." I came up to her and put my arm around her.

"That will be nice. I know they have been careful around her." She said as she kissed my cheek.

All of the sudden Emmett came running through the kitchen and out the back door. He had a big smile on his face.

Then here came Abby running and hollering "Emmett! You cheated! " she came to a stop when saw us.

"Sorry for running in the house. But have you two seen Emmett?" She said in a polite voice. Where did she come up with that we never told her no running in the house. Then it hit me. Must had been a rule her parents had.

I just looked at her and Esme smiled. "Yes dear he went that way and if you go to the left of the house you will run into him."

As she took off outside Esme called after her."Bella will be here in fifteen minutes and dinner will be ready."

"Yes ma'am!" Abby called back to her.

I turned to Esme waiting on an explanation. "Did you set some ground rules with her?"

"No, she has her own rules that she follows. Like the no running. Then there is the one where your room has to be cleaned before bed. Her bed to be made as soon as she gets up. I think it taught to her at a young age and so it is instinct for her. Plus she has the best manners in this whole house." She said walking over to the counter to cut the salad.

"That's progress. See you later." I pull her into a full kiss when in runs Emmett with a screaming Abby thrown over his shoulder.

"There's no running in the house. You are going to get into trouble Emmett!!!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and left.

Rose POV:

"Alice you know we don't have a sister we have a tomboy." I said as I stopped Emmett from running and pluck Abby off his shoulder and set her down.

"I gave up trying to put ribbons in her hair." Alice huffed while stomping down the stairs. I smiled at her. She wanted a little Barbie doll since Bella always threw such a fit.

"But at least she's not accident prone like Bella." Jasper said scooping her up and spinning her around.

"Hey! Hello I'm right here." Bella yelled and we all laughed. Edward rolled his eyes behind her.

I walked into the kitchen. Abby ran up to Bella and put her arms around her. "Bella! Esme is making dinner for us. "

Abby POV:

After dinner I took my plate and set it in the sink. Once again no one else was eating except for me and Bella.

Everybody went off to do their own thing in the house. I was bored so I walked into the living room. I was looking at all the pictures they had taken of them thru out the years. One thing different was they all looked the same. But then I ended at the picture on top of the piano.

It was one of all of us kids out back sitting in a tree. It was taken last week but it felt like forever. Bella was in this with us. Rose surprised Esme with this the next day.

Without thinking I started tapping the keys. Before I knew it I was playing a song. My fingers flowed over them so smoothly.

Edward POV:

Bella and I were walking around the front yard when Esme's thoughts came to my mind. _I love it when Edward plays the piano. _I looked up and started listening to the other's. I grabbed Bella by the hand and went back to the house.

Bella went into the kitchen to get Esme. Was running down the stairs followed by the other three. I walked into the living room and they stayed behind.

I sat down beside her while she still played not wanting to stop her.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked being careful not to pull her out of her trance.

"My mom taught me how to play when I was five." She was steadily watching her fingers.

"How long ago was that?"

"Will be seven years in February. The piano was a birthday gift." She stopped playing and looked at me.

I smiled at her and started playing the same song she had finished.

"I just had a memory didn't I?" She looked at me for the answer.

"I believe you did. Do you remember anything else?"

She shook her head no. Then started playing again.

"Well that's a start." And we played on the piano together. While Esme made a phone call.

I could hear her while she was whispering. "Carlisle she's turning twelve in February……..

**Now we start to see more memories come to the surface. But they won't all be good ones………….**


	4. School

**You know the drill. Only SM gets the honor of Twilight.**

**I want to say Thank you for reading my stories. Means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Loves to you!!!!**

Carlisle POV:

As soon as my shift was over I headed straight home. Abby had a memory come back. Something about her mom teaching her the piano, which also led to figuring out hold old she was. Turning twelve in February. That puts her ahead of her age with her education. She was home schooled.

I needed to talk to Edward about how he pulled this memory to the surface with her. Try to trigger more memories from her.

I walked in to the house Esme was upstairs in our room reading. Edward was still at Bella's for a few more hours. Rose and Emmett were in their room. Alice and Jasper went hunting.

I went up to Abby's room to check on her. When I opened the door she was not in bed. I walked in to find her setting in front of the fireplace. She looked mesmerized by the flames. I walked over to her and set beside her.

"Abby it's three in the morning. Aren't you tired?" I asked softly.

Never taking her eyes off the fire. "I couldn't sleep. If I don't sleep I don't have those empty nightmares."

"Esme tells me you had a memory tonight. You know how to play the piano. And very well I might add."

"My mother taught me. Did she also tell you that we figured out I will be turning twelve?" She said blankly.

"Yes and I think Alice is jumping for joy as we speak about throwing you a birthday party." I laughed

"But we don't know the day." She looked at me.

"If we leave it up to Alice. She will have a party for you everyday just to make sure we don't miss it." I laughed and she let out a small giggle.

But her face went slack and she turned back to stare at the fire. "Carlisle, what happens if I get memories that I don't want to remember?"

"Then we will work on them as a family. Did you remember something else?" This is one of those moments I needed Edward's ability.

"No. But nothing is perfect and I'm quite sure I have just as many bad memories as I do the good ones. Why else would I be found in the woods in the shape I was in by myself." I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Abby you have a home here. And when we figure out what had happened to you, we will deal with it. You are not alone anymore."

"Thank you, I think I'm tired now." She stood up and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back.

I got up with her and tucked her into bed. Before I got to the door. She said something that struck me weird.

"Carlisle, you can sit by the fire if you want to. It must be really cold out because you are freezing."

I turned to look at her. For the first time since she has gotten here she catches on to things quick.

"I might take you up on your offer. But first I want to tell Esme goodnight."

Edward POV:

It was almost time for Charlie to get up for work. I kissed Bella lightly on the lips and left her bed. I drove home and noticed everyone was home. I walked into the house.

"Edward, how did you get Abby to go into detail about her memory?" Carlisle said

I set down at the table and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I heard Esme comment me on the piano but it wasn't me. So I just walked up to Abby and set down beside her. She was so focused on playing that I don't think she noticed me setting there until I talked to her. Then I just kept my voice low not to startle her and kept the questions simple." I said trying to read his thoughts. He was blocking something. I will have to talk to him later about that.

"Were you able to read her thoughts?"

"Yes, she was thinking about being small and her mother sitting beside her and tapping her foot to keep up with the beat. She knows what her mom looks like. I saw her. None of this makes since. Why if such a good memory be in a abandon house and her running?" I looked at him.

"She said the same thing to me tonight when I got home. I went up to check on her and she was awake and sitting in front of the fireplace. Wanted to know about bad memories." He looked at me. I shrugged. What could I say about that got to take the bad with the good.

Alice spoke up which reminded me that this was a family meeting and not just me and Carlisle.

"She will be waking up in about an hour. She is restless right now." She said.

"Well then I need to start her breakfast. You kids need to go act like you all just woke up when she does." Esme called to us while heading into the kitchen.

Abby POV:

I raised up and yawned I got out of bed and started to make it. I put the stuffed animals on my bed. I swear Alice buys me a new stuffed toy every time she goes to town.

I had a thought. They have to go to school today! I ran down the stairs to be by a big back sitting on the bottom steps. I leaped and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Emmett laughed and took off towards the kitchen. He took my arms and lowered me down off his back. Alice sat beside me and was smiling.

I looked around at everyone in their school clothes. "Do I get to go to school today?"

Rose came up and put her arms around my shoulders. "Carlisle thinks it is best that you stay here until we find out more about your schooling. So far your only twelve and your smarter than Emmett."

I giggled. He looked at me. "Hey! Who side are you on?"

I glanced at Rose she winked at me. "Mine of course." Everyone in the room busted out laughing.

"Yep developing attitude just like Rose." Jasper kissed the top of my head.

I got all serious. "I want to go to school."

"Maybe after the first of the year we can enroll you. But right now we just want to safe." Carlisle walked into the room. "Remember when we talked about bad memories? I don't want you to have one and none of us are around to help you with it."

I dropped my head. "Yes sir."

I got up from the table "May I be excused?" Esme nodded her head and I turned and walked back up to my room. I didn't feel like eating right now.

Alice POV:

School was boring. We had taken a few weeks off from school due to illness in the family. But now was time to go back. I kept an eye on Abby. She pouted a little bit but before we left she came back down and gave us hugs.

Sitting in 5th hour class with Emmett I could tell his mind was wondering. Then it hit me.

I turned to Emmett. "Alice what is it?"

"Abby" was all I had to say and he was gone. One second he was setting there the next he was gone.

**Oh no what has she gotten herself into? **


	5. In the woods

**I don't own Twilight. Just my mind.**

Abby POV:

Carlisle told me that since I was finished with my studies I could go play. He said I could go outside but stay near. I said ok.

Alice bought me an ipod and then she had tons of music put on there for me. So I put in my earphones and turned up the music. Walking to the edge of the trees I took that step into the woods and started wondering.

Seeing all the pretty trees and their leaves in different stages of color. Winter will be closing in soon. I don't know how long I had been walking or which direction but I just kept walking. Even thought I had my ipod playing and I couldn't hear outside noise I couldn't shake the feeling I was prey being hunted.

I looked around and didn't see anything. My imagination running wild. So I shook my head and continued my journey.

Once again I got that uneasy feeling and I heard a loud crack. Loud enough to hear it above my music. Nothing behind me. Get a grip Abby. I turned back around to be nose to nose with a grizzly………

EM POV:

I didn't wait to find out from Alice what kind of trouble Abby was in. Could've been nothing but I was not taking chances.

I ran into the house and Carlisle and Esme was sitting in the living room. "Hey where's Abby?"

"Outside playing. Why aren't you in school?" Carlisle asked getting up from the chair.

"Alice saw something and I didn't wait to see if it was bad. Where did she go?"

"She went for a walk but she has her ipod in so she won't be able to hear you." Esme looked worried.

"Or anything else for that matter. I will go look for her." I said running out the door.

I stayed in the top of the trees to make sure she doesn't see me in case she is fine and Alice's vision was bogus.

From a distance I could hear a low growl and then I heard her heartbeat. She found a bear. Or it found her.

Jumping from tree to tree. I found them. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was standing nose to nose with this big grizzly. Abby looked scared but wasn't moving. She was backed up to a tree with her hands behind her back.

I couldn't move. Her and the bear was just staring at each other. Almost like they were sizing each other up.

Then Abby made the first move which ended up being a big mistake. She brought her hand up to the bear as if to pet it. The bear raised up on his hind legs and let out a growl, Abby pressed herself back to the tree. Before the bear could come dome on her I attacked.

We rolled away from Abby. "Run Abby!!!" I said but she wouldn't move. She was in shock.

The bear took his claws across my chest. I tore a patch of fur away from his body which started to bleed.

I smelled the blood and my instincts took over. I bit down on the bears neck and ripped out his throat.

When I was done drinking from the bear it had dawned on me that Abby was watching me.

Abby POV:

I couldn't believe it first I was confronted by a bear then I see Emmett do something no human should have never been able to do.

I was still pressed to the tree when Emmett finished with the bear. I couldn't move. I was afraid to move.

Emmett stood up and his eyes were gold, he had blood on him and the most nasty claw marks across his shirt. No one could had lived with wounds like that. But he was standing there not a scratch.

He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. Somehow I had lost my ipod. I think he pulled them out of my ears.

"What did you think you were doing? I told you to run!" He yelled at me. Then pulled me into a hug. I felt him tense up.

EM POV:

She was just standing there against the tree looking at me. Like I'm the one going to eat her and not the bear.

I walked up to her and pulled her ipod away from her. Grabbing her shoulders. "What did you think you were doing? I told you to run!" I yelled at her. I pulled her into a hug.

That's where I saw it. Two small handprints charred into the tree.

I pulled her away from me and looked at the palm of her hands. They were still hot. I felt the hand prints in the tree and it felt like it was pulled from the fire.

I looked at her. "Abby, How did you do that?" I pointed to the tree.

"I don't know. How did you do that?" She pointed to the grizzly.

I raised my voice at her. "You just tried to start a forest fire!"

"And you just killed Smokey the bear!! I think that makes us even!" She glared at me. Why was she getting mad at me.

"I saved you from getting slaughtered!" I put my hands on my hips.

"How did you know he was going to kill me? I was no danger to him! Can you read his mind?" She was mocking me.

"It's a grizzly! They don't play patty cake. He was showing his dominance to you! He was about to attack!" I rolled my eyes at her. "I can't believe I'm having this fight with a kid!"

"Fine the bear was going to eat me! Are you happy? What are you?" She watched my facial expressions on how I was going to answer this.

"What are you talking about?"

She put her finger to her lip and tapped her foot on the ground. "Let's see you came flying out from nowhere. You tackled a grizzly, got claw marks on your shirt but none on your skin. Oh and yeah one other thing YOU FUCKING RIPPED HIS THROAT OUT WITH YOUR TEETH!!!!!" She screamed at me.

"Watch your language." I said to her.

"Out of everything I just said to you my foul language was the only thing that caught your attention!?" She was mad.

That's when I felt the heat come off her. And she has no clue she is doing it.

"Calm down Abby."

"I will not calm down. No human should have done what you just did! And you are telling me to calm down!" She stomped her foot at me.

I picked up a stick and handed it to her. When she grabbed the other end of it you could hear it crackle under her grasp.  
She looked down at the smoke and then back up to me. Fear was in her eyes. "Emmett what's happening to me?"

I fell to my knees and took her into my arms. "I don't know but we will find out."

While I had her in my arms I heard the noises behind me. I knew they were standing there. They had seen the whole thing.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were all thinking. She started the fire………

**Someone has a secret…………and it's as big as Emmett's. **

**Please let me know what you think?**


	6. Secrets

**I don't own Twilight. But we all know who does. The great SM.**

Em POV:

I picked her up and started back towards the house. She was still crying. The rest of the family followed but did not say anything.

We got back to the house Carlisle took a look at her hands. They were fine. Alice took her upstairs to get cleaned up. I had to go talk to the rest of the family.

She knows I'm different. She saw things that no one should ever see.

I could hear the argument from the kitchen.

"She could be a danger to us all." Edward said looking out the window.

"If we cast her away without knowing what she is or if she knows how to control could be a danger to more than just us." Carlisle looked up from this big book he was reading. "I have heard stories in the past about people with this gift but never seen it firsthand."

Abby POV:

Alice put me in the tub and started washing my hair. She had to stand over the tub cause she was so short.

"I can wash my own hair." I said with a little attitude and she backed away a little bit.

"I know your scared and you have a lot of questions. But I know it will all work out for the best." Alice said as she reached back over to continue on my hair.

She rinsed and added conditioner. Once she rinsed that she handed me a sponge and sweet smelling soap.

"Now wash yourself I will be back with some clothes for you." She said and was gone in a flash.

When she came back I was done with my bath. She handed me a big fluffy towel and she grabbed a smaller one and dried my hair. I got dressed and waited while she fixed my hair.

"Alice are you different like Emmett?" I asked looking in the mirror at her expression.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes I am. But I won't answer for anybody else." She said to me before she finished with pulling my hair up in a ponytail.

"I know your scared at what I did with the tree. I'm scared too." I looked at her.

"I'm not scared just worried. For you. I hope it is something we can help you control." She said smiling at me.

"You don't think Carlisle will want to send me away do you?"

"In fact I think he wants you to stay here until we figure out what happened and you have your memory back completely." She kissed the top of my head. "Come on lets go get you something to eat.

Walking down the stairs I could already feel the tension in the next room. There were some that felt differently about what they saw today.

Alice must had sensed it too cause she put her arm around my shoulder and led me into the kitchen.

All eyes on me.

Carlisle spoke first. "Feel better after your bath?"

"Yes sir." I looked down. Esme had fixed me a sandwich and milk.

I looked at Emmett and he was starring. I was getting annoyed. "What are you looking at?"

"Firestarter" he mumbled

"Bear eater" I snickered back.

The whole room busted out in laughter. What a way to break the ice. Emmett came up and gave me a hug.

"Ok oK I need to ask Abby some questions. Emmett said you didn't back away from the bear and that you almost pet it. Why?"

I took a bite of my sandwich and chased it with milk. "Easy I didn't feel threatened by the bear."

"really?" He looked puzzled.

"I feel more threatened by Emmett than I did with the bear."

That one statement brought everyone's attention back to me. Emmett looked hurt but Alice just had a slight smile on her face.

"Why would you feel threatened by me?" Emmett looked at me.

"Cause I know what the bear is and what to expect. But I have no clue what you are or what you are capable of doing. We have been living in the same house for almost a month and I know nothing about you." I said taking another bite.

"We know nothing about you either." He said.

"But I can't help that I know of myself either right now. Tell me the minute you figured I wasn't normal your defenses went up a couple notches. Mind did."

Rose broke into the conversation. "Do you know how you started setting the tree on fire? Can you do it again?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't even know I did it until he pointed it out." I pointed at Emmett.

Carlisle joined in "So heightened emotion causes you to generate heat. So you getting scared by Emmett and the bear…"

"Emmett" I corrected him.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"The bear had nothing to do with it. Emmett attacking the bear scared me. But I see he's no threat to me, I'm not scared anymore." I finished my sandwich and got up to put my plate in the dish washer.

"My question is how does she know the bear won't hurt her? " Edward chimed in.

I looked at him and he must have saw something cause he smiled.

"Tell them before I do" He said.

I looked at him the back to Carlisle. "He sensed me being more dominate than him. I don't know how it works it just does. I figured out about my fire problem the night you came to my room and I was sitting in front of my fireplace. I woke up from a nightmare and I was upset. One of my stuff animals caught fire and I put it in the fireplace. I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to hide it from you. I was hoping it was just a freak accident."

He put a cool hand to m cheek. "That's why you asked me about bad memories?"

I looked down and a tear fell. "Yes sir"

"Please no secrets from now on. Ok?" He said. I let out a laugh.

"Come on Carlisle. You guys are one big secret and you don't want me to keep secrets from you?" I said looking him in the eye.

I don't know if it was the fact that I said it or that no one has ever said anything like that to Carlisle before but the whole bunch was speechless.

"You are right Abby. Can't make you be honest when we aren't honest with you." He said and that he went into telling me exactly what they were. Vampires.

Carlisle POV:

She seemed to take it pretty well. She had lots of questions and concerns. But mostly if all of us could read minds. I told her no and she smiled and I don't know what she had up her sleeve but Edward was not happy. He left to go see Bella.

She understood about our secret. She was good at keeping them. Which is why it was hard for her memory to come back.

She asked Emmett to take her for a ride in the forest. He slung her on his back and took off out the door. All we could hear from those two was her laughter.

Alice walked up to me. "You know the sooner we take her there the better she will understand what happened. She won't feel like we are hiding her from herself." She reached over and handed me Abby's locket.

**What does Alice see? **


	7. Locket

**I don't own Twilight. We all know who has that honor. **

Carlisle POV:

I had Alice take the locket and place it back where Edward and Jasper found it. Then I was going to have Edward take Abby for a little walk and find it. I just hope Alice's vision goes right. Abby was already back with Emmett when Alice came back and said everything was ready.

Edward POV:

I walked up to Abby and Emmett. Her little mind was full of joy with her new toy. Sad thing is Emmett's mind said the same thing. Those two are quickly becoming best of friends.

"See how easy that was letting that bear go?" she smiled at Emmett while grabbing a warm cookie that Esme just pulled out of the oven.

"That was my lunch that just happened to walk away. So I guess I will have to settle on eating a little girl for a snack." He growled at her and she screamed and took off running I caught her before she could run up the stairs to Rose.

Rose always 'protects' her from Emmett.

"Edward put me down before Emmett catches up to me." She was squirming around in my grasp.

"How about you and I go for a little walk?" I asked her, Emmett stopped and I could read what was on his mind. He was wondering what I was up to.

"Sure Edward let me grab another cookie and we can go." She turned to look at Emmett. "It's ok Emmett, I will be back to play in a bit." Then she went into the kitchen.

I walked up to him "Carlisle will fill you in." And I walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep" and she snagged another cookie. Esme scolded her saying something about ruining dinner.

I held the door for her and she just gave me this strange glare. In her mind she was saying she knew something was up.

Carlisle POV:

I knew Emmett was on his way in here when he came crashing into my study. Alice, Rose and I were looking out the window at Edward and Abby walking into the woods.

"What's going on?" Emmett said. Jasper came in behind him sending calmness into the room.

"Alice said Abby will be have a memory come back and we needed to set it up for her." I said still looking out the window.

"What do you mean set it up for her?" He was walking towards the window now.

"Her locket." Was all that Rose said.

"You mean to tell me that you set her up to find the locket where she dropped it? And we won't be there?" He was trying real hard not to yell.

"Edward went with her so he can read her thoughts. She will be fine. He will take care of her.' I was turning around to face my large son. "We have to know and Alice saw it in a vision. We can't keep her memories from her if we don't know what they are."

"Is he talking her to the house too?"

"No just where you found her."

Edward POV:

I picked her up and we took off running. When I knew we were close I put her down and we just started walking.

"Do you want me to teach you some new songs on the piano?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"I would like that. So how long have you and Bella been dating?" she asked looking around at all the trees.

"Almost two years now."

"Does she know what you are?" She continued with her questions.

"Yes. You two are the only ones. Do you remember any of this?" I asked

She turned and looked around and then back to me. "Nope nothing."

I pointed to the tree right behind her. When she turned to look at what I was seeing she gasped. The locket was hanging there right where she could see it.

Abby POV:

"Nope nothing" I said really bored with this game. Then he pointed to the tree behind me, when I turned around that's when I saw it.

"My mom's locket!" I ran up to it, grabbing it off the branch. I opened it there was the picture of me and my brothers.

"What do you remember about that locket? Edward came up behind me.

I was smiling. "My dad bought this for my mom about three years ago as a mother's day gift. I was nine in this picture that would make Adam six and Aden five in it also." I stopped smiling and turned to look Edward in the eyes.

"What happened to my mom?"

"What do you remember." I knew he was pushing for me to remember.

I looked down at the locket again and I remembered when my dad gave this to my mom. That was the last day of my normal life…………

_Three years ago…_

"_Hurry up dad's home" I yelled at my little brothers. They came running downstairs and into the living room. Dad had to go pick up my mom's present from the jewelers. _

_I sat at the piano and started playing a little song that happened to be my mom favorite. Dad walked in and we were giggling. _

"_Susan can you come in here for a moment?" dad called into the kitchen. Mom had been making dinner for my dad's mom. _

_When she came in she smelled of roasted chicken and apple pie. My dad handed her a small black box with a white ribbon tied around it. He kissed her on the lips and her eyes closed. She loved dad with all her heart. _

_She opened the box and there was the locket with our picture and then she read aloud the writing on the other side. 'to mom from Abbigale, Adam, and Aden'._

_I saw the tears falling down her cheeks and the biggest smile on her face, she picked each one of us up and gave us big hugs and kisses telling us how much she loved us. _

_She had dad put the locket on neck and vowed to never take it off…._

_Later that evening. Grandma Pat had been on my parents case every since we arrived to our house. Nothing was good enough for her son. I overheard her on the phone telling someone that my mom trapped him into marrying her son and that I looked nothing like my dad. She also said if she survived my mother's awful cooking she would be surprised. I knew my grandma didn't really like my mom but I didn't know how bad it was. My mom was such a good woman and loved my dad so much to put up with years of hell. I knew my mom cried at night every time grandma left. My dad would just say ignore her and it would be ok. _

_Sitting down at the table I had to sit next to Grandma Pat. We were passing the food. _

"_I see we are having roasted chicken again. Hope it's not as dry as the last time." She said. My mom would just smile and be pleasant._

"_I tried not to overcook it this time." She would always say to her. _

"_Well we all know my son didn't marry you for your cooking skills." Grandma huffed. _

_I was getting mad. She didn't need to be talking to my mom like that. I was passing her the bowl of green beans and it was boiling. Grandma wasn't paying attention and grabbed the bowl from me. She dropped it screaming. Her hand had third degree burns on them. _

"_What are you trying to do kill me!" She yelled at my mom. _

_Everyone looked at her then to my mom, who was up cleaning the mess on the table."I'm sorry Pat. I didn't know the bowl was hot. Abby did you burn yourself too?" mom asked me._

"_No ma'am I am fine." Mom looked at my hands and nothing wrong with them._

_Pat had a cloth napkin dipping it into her ice water putting in on her hand. _

"_I swear Susan I don't know why my son stays married to you. The way you can't cook. You treat me badly. If he was smart he would walk out that door and not look back." _

_I lost it. I started screaming "Leave my mom alone! You mean woman!!!" and the next thing I knew her water soaked napkin caught fire. _

_Everyone jumped up away from the table. Dad grabbed his napkin and smothered the flames. He got Grandma calm down and loaded into the car. But not before she turned to me and told me I was a devil child and needed to be dealt with._

_Dad came back hours later from the hospital and told us that we were not to speak of what happened tonight to anybody. _

_I was homeschooled from then on out. We discovered that my emotions controlled my 'problem' as dad would call it. Weeks then months went by and no more episodes, things started to go back to normal._

_My grandmother would not come back to visit. And I was not allowed to come near her. But she did manage to stir attention to us with certain people. And that's when we packed up and left…….._

Present………

Edward POV:

When she saw the locket she was smiling then I was pulled into her memory. The first time she set something on fire. It was over her mother. She never came out and told me what happened, she knew I could see it for myself.

Abby was so young. Hell she's still young. I was watching the tears stream down her face.

Her mother's vow not to take the locket off and here she holds it in her hand.

I took her into my arms and let her cry. I could feel the heat radiate from her body but not enough to burn me.

Her happy childhood ended there. No wonder she was smarter beyond her years, she had to grow up.

I carried her back to our house and I handed her off to Esme and Rose. She kept a tight grip on her locket.

I walked into the dining room, sat down at the table and put my head into my hands.

I started to tell everyone what I saw. Even though Esme and Rose were upstairs with Abby, they could hear me. I told them everything and everyone stayed silent long after I was finished with the story.

Later that evening….

After Abby's dinner, it was her bedtime. She came up to me and asked if I would tuck her in.

I took her hand and she led me up to her room.

I pulled the covers back and she climbed in laid her head on the pillow. I started to pull the covers up around her.

"Edward" She yawned.

"Yes Abby?" I set on the edge looking at her swollen red cried out eyes.

"Thank you."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Your welcome"

I got up and turned off the light and just as I was about shut the door.

"Edward?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Can you take me where you found my mom?"


	8. AN

**A/N **

I want to say sorry! I have been so busy with my new job position and my family that I have not been able to write. Trust me I have some major pent up writing energy!!! **PLUS** my hubby dared me to stay away from my computer while we were on vacation. Needless to say that was 2 weeks!!

But just to let you know I WILL be writing this weekend on **ALL** my stories and I will work on Perfect first.

Thank you for all your love and support.

If you want to keep up with what pops up in my head or out of my mouth follow me on Twitter.

You can find my pin name Spoollee on .com.

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE REVIEW!! I WILL BE REPLACING THIS WITH THE REAL CHAPTER!!!**

**Much love to my FanFicFam!!!**

**Spoollee!!**


End file.
